Je suis dans ton ombre
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Ange Phoenix] La coutume voulait qu'on laisse une lettre à sa mort pour expliquer ses choix, ses sentiments... Severus, malgré son dégoût, avait accepté de se soumettre à ce genre de sottises. Mais... Pour qui pouvait bien être cette lettre et que disait-elle ?


**_Disclamer :_** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (Notre déesse à tous)

 ** _Titre :_** Je marche dans ton ombre

 ** _Résumé :_** La coutume voulait qu'on laisse une lettre à sa mort pour expliquer ses choix, ses sentiments... Severus, malgré son dégoût, avait accepté de se soumettre à ce genre de sottises. Mais... Pour qui pouvait bien être cette lettre et que disait-elle ?

 ** _Ma formidable bêta :_** CacheCoeur

* * *

 ** _Je suis dans ton ombre_**

 _Prompt : "Je marche dans ton ombre"_

 _Monsieur Potter,_

 _Si vous recevez cette lettre, cela signifie que je suis finalement mort ou bien que ma couverture est tombée et que je suis en train de me faire torturer de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. Peu importe, le résultat est le même._

 _Par pitié Potter, épargnez-moi vos larmes hypocrites, vous ne m'appréciez pas de mon vivant, ce n'est pas maintenant que je suis mort qu'il faut commencer. Je ne suis ni un "gentil" caché derrière un masque de froideur ni un martyr. Si je suis devenu espion, c'est seulement pour venger votre mère et me sauver, comme ferait tout bon Serpentard. Je ne cherche ni reconnaissance, ni paix éternelle, ni toutes autres sottises digne de Poufsouffle…_

 _Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi je vous envoie cette lettre._

 _Tout simplement pour m'expliquer. Il parait qu'il faut laisser une lettre pour les vivants… Je trouve cette coutume stupide. Mais je l'ai quand même fait, pour votre mère, pour vous également de toute évidence._

 _Tout a commencé à mes dix-sept ans. J'étais en septième année à Serpentard avec Lucius, Regulus, Narcissa, Evan Rosier et bien d'autres mangemorts. Comme vous vous en doutez, j'étais particulièrement doué pour les potions. J'avais une avance considérable sur mes camarades, et je ne dis pas cela par vantardise, je n'ai jamais eu en dessous d'Optimal de ma première à ma dernière année… Évidemment, ce talent n'a pas attiré que de bonnes personnes. Lucius avait parlé de moi à Voldemort, de mes potions, de ma curiosité pour la magie noire, de ma haine envers Potter et ses stupides amis… En fait, il savait tout de moi la première fois que je l'ai vu. Vous auriez vu son aura, si forte, mais pourtant si froide… Contrairement à la vôtre. Elle m'attirait irrévocablement vers lui, vers sa cause. Et je dois avouer qu'à cette époque, j'étais très manipulable. Je voulais juste, comme la plupart des enfants, l'amour de mon père, l'attention de ma mère et des bonnes notes pour les rendre fière… Et Voldemort m'offrait tout cela. Il m'offrait l'opportunité d'être grand alors que j'étais si… insignifiant, si minable, même pour mon propre père. Alors j'ai accepté tout : la marque, les séances de torture, … Puis un jour, Voldemort m'a donné ma première mission : me venger de mon moldu de père. C'était un rêve pour moi, une magnifique occasion de lui faire payer la mort de ma mère qu'il avait tué lâchement à coups-de-poings. Et puis, c'est facile de lever sa baguette et de dire "Avada Kedavra"... Tellement simple. Ce ne sont que deux mots._

 _Mon père est devenu ma première victime. La première d'une longue liste._

 _À partir de ce jour, j'avais commencé à écrire le nom de toutes les personnes que je tuais dans un carnet que m'avait offert Lily, pour m'en souvenir… Vous voulez savoir le chiffre, ou plutôt le nombre ? 1465 personnes. C'est beaucoup… En fait, c'est la population d'un village._

 _Ensuite, je n'ai pas hésité à tuer, à torturer malgré mon dégoût pour les cris et le sang. Je me fichais complètement que ce soit des femmes, des hommes, ou même des enfants. C'est moi qui tenait la baguette et c'est eux qui subissaient… Cela changeait de d'habitude._

 _Puis un jour, j'ai entendu une prophétie en écoutant au porte. Votre professeur de divination était en transe face à Albus. Cette prophétie parlait de "mon maître" et d'un nourrisson… En fait, j'ai écouté que le début pour la rapporter au plus vite à Voldemort. Vous l'auriez vu Potter. Il était fou de rage, sa magie tournait autour de lui telle une tornade… C'était magnifique. Captivant. Hypnotisant..._

 _Puis ma fascination s'est éteinte lorsqu'il a tué votre mère, ma meilleure amie, la femme que j'avais aimé. J'ai essayé, Potter, j'ai essayé de l'arrêter ; J'ai prévenu Dumbledore et j'ai supplié Voldemort de ne pas la tuer. Mais il était évident que votre mère ne vous laisserai pas mourir…. Et je dois avouer que je vous ai longtemps détesté pour me l'avoir prise. C'est moi qui ais trouvé son cadavre en premier. Je me rappelle l'avoir prise dans mes bras, l'avoir serrée contre moi, essayant de trouver encore un peu de sa chaleur mais Lily était déjà glacée comme la mort. Alors pour la dernière fois, j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps, et ce, pendant de longues minutes. Puis je suis parti quand votre parrain a débarqué comme un fou avant de hurler, certainement de douleur, en voyant votre père et votre mère morts… Bien évidemment, j'ai eu le temps de vous voir enfant. Vous pleuriez vous aussi. Et vous me fixiez avec vos yeux verts, trop verts, trop semblables à ceux de ma Lily. Vous aviez ensuite tendu les bras vers moi… Vous auriez dû voir ma tête monsieur Potter. Jamais personne ne m'avait regardé avec autant d'innocence dans les yeux. Pourtant je vous détestais… Je vous haïssais. Vous étiez déjà un parfait mélange physique de vos deux parents. Mais malgré cela, je me suis promis, pour Lily, de vous protéger peu importe le prix à payer._

 _Finalement, je suis parti en passant par la fenêtre, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Et depuis ce jour, je suis un espion pour l'ordre de Phoenix et professeur de potion à Poudlard._

 _Et à partir de ce moment là, je n'ai plus jamais mis de nom dans mon carnet : à chaque mangemort tué, à chaque vie innocente sauvée, je barrais un nom de ma liste. À l'heure où je vous écris cette lettre, j'ai barré 984 personnes… En espérant que quand vous aurez ce parchemin en votre possession, je les aurais tous barrés…_

 _À la fin de la première guerre, mon procès eut lieu. Et malgré mes 1465 personnes tuées, j'ai été acquitté de toutes les charges pesant contre moi. Tout ça grâce à Albus. Personne hormis Albus ne connaissait réellement mon nombre de victime, officiellement, je suis seulement responsable du meurtre de mon père. Je ne sais pas qui j'ai le plus détesté : le magemagot, Albus ou moi. Certainement moi. Les autres mangemorts n'ont pas eu cette chance. À part Lucius Malfoy et quelques autres chanceux qui ont utilisé l'imperium à leur avantage._

 _Par la suite, je suis resté professeur de potion et directeur de serpentard. Je savais qu'un jour, je vous verrai sur ce tabouret avec ce choixpeau, ridicule et certainement rempli de poux, sur la tête. Vous êtes arrivés avec vos yeux émeraude et pétillants, votre sourire qui mangeait tout votre visage, vos cheveux partant dans tous les sens comme ceux de votre idiot de père… Je vous ai encore plus haïs en vous voyant. Vous représentez tout ce que je détestais : votre père et la mort de votre mère… Vous regardez était même douloureux. Cependant, je n'avais pas oublié ma promesse envers votre mère._

 _Ainsi, j'ai marché dans votre ombre, et ce, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle._

 _Du moins, j'ai essayé. Vous êtes quelqu'un de particulièrement agaçant, à toujours vous fourrez dans les ennuis, ou alors à vous jeter dans la gueule du loup… On dit que les Gryffondors sont courageux, personnellement je pense qu'ils sont seulement suicidaires, impulsifs et stupides. Et vous, monsieur Potter, vous êtes le roi des idiots._

 _Qui aurait pensé que sauver un gryffondor de sa propre bêtise pouvait être si compliqué ?_

 _Sans que vous le sachiez, je vous suivais partout. J'avais même chargé le fantôme des serpentards de vous suivre quand j'étais en cours avec les autres cornichons. J'ai assisté à toutes vos entorses au règlement, à toutes vos prises de risque inutiles. Et si vous saviez à quel point je vous trouvais arrogant à vous pavaner dans les couloirs, à essayer de sauver la veuve et l'orphelin… J'étais tout simplement écoeuré par tant de… gentillesse. La première fois que je vous ai sauvé, c'était pendant votre premier match de Quidditch. Quirrel avait ensorcelé votre balai et même si c'était un idiot, son sortilège était puissant, certainement renforcé par le pouvoir de Voldemort… Et puis évidemment, il fallait que Granger, Weasley et vous, me rendiez la tâche difficile en mettant le feu à ma cape.. Vous vous demandez certainement comme je le sais ? Tout simplement à cause des résidus de magie. Un sorcier confirmé n'aurait pas laissé de trace. D'ailleurs, c'est la raison pour laquelle, je me suis "acharné" sur Granger._

 _Après ce match, j'ai tenté de découvrir ce que faisait Quirrel… Et finalement, pendant une nuit, Albus est venu me réveiller en catastrophe car son héros national avait - encore une fois - enfreint le règlement - en essayant d'affronter un sorcier alors que vous saviez à peine lancer un accio… Pitoyable et suicidaire. Comme à votre habitude._

 _Ensuite, parlons de votre deuxième année. Encore une fois, vous ne pouviez pas faire comme les autres. C'est vrai que survivre à un sortilège mortel, ce n'est pas suffisant, surtout pour votre fan club qui commençait à s'ennuyer dangereusement. Donc, vous avez décidé de parler fourchelang, et ce, devant toute l'école. Ajoutez à cela, l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets et vous aviez un beau bordel. Et je ne préfère pas parler de Lockart… Je vous remercierai jamais assez pour nous avoir débarrassé de lui, même si, encore une fois, vous avez enfreint une règle élémentaire de Poudlard._

 _Vous ne l'avez pas remarqué mais c'est pendant votre deuxième année que j'ai utilisé pour la première, le sortilège de légitimen sur vous. Votre description des événements n'étaient pas assez précise et je n'avais pas la patience ni le temps de vous posez d'autres questions. Et c'est à travers ce souvenir que j'ai vu un garçon de deuxième année sauver sans aucune hésitation, ni aucune réflexion, la fille des Weasley. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru voir votre mère. Lily aussi, elle fonçait tête baissée dans les problèmes pour m'aider, et ce, malgré mes tentatives pour l'en dissuader. C'était la première fois que je ressentais autre chose que de la haine ou de la douleur en vous regardant… C'était une sorte d'affection assez dérangeante que j'ai évidemment ignorée en vous collant un mois ou deux._

 _Lors de votre troisième année, je me suis demandé si vous n'étiez pas maudit par Merlin en personne. Comment un garçon de treize ans pouvait avoir autant de malchance ? Voilà maintenant que votre parrain meurtrier avait trouvé un moyen de s'échapper d'une prison sorcière. Je me rappelle encore de ma rencontre avec le montant du lit… Encore un trait de caractère de votre mère. Le courage. Mais en même temps, il y avait l'insolence de votre père. Étrangement, malgré le sortilège que j'ai reçu, je ne vous ai pas détesté, au du moins, pas longtemps. Bien sûr, vous étiez quand même agaçant. Je devenais trop vieux pour courir après un gamin._

 _Je ne préfère pas parler de toutes les fois où j'ai failli mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque.;. Sérieusement, vous n'avez même pas eu le réflexe de sortir votre baguette magique face au dragon. Encore une fois, heureusement que Granger était là pour ranimer votre cerveau. Et puis, ma confiance pour Maugrey était limitée… Et de toute évidence, j'avais encore raison. Évidemment, le tournois ne pouvait pas bien se terminer, c'était l'occasion parfaite pour les partisans de Voldemort… Je vois encore votre visage en larme alors que vous teniez le corps de monsieur Diggory. Cela m'a rappelé vos larmes en voyant le corps de votre mère. Cependant, cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas d'innocence dans vos yeux lorsque vous avez regardé Albus. Seulement la douleur et la culpabilité. Je me souviens avoir détourné le regard.. Visiblement, je souffrais en vous voyant ainsi. Ironique, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Encore une fois, vous avez attiré les problèmes. Après Lockart, c'était le tour de Dolores Ombrage… J'aimerai qu'on m'explique pourquoi on met une femme qui n'a même pas ses BUSES, à un poste si important au ministère… Peu importe la raison, bizarrement, Dolores n'a plus mis son nez dans nos affaires après sa promenade avec les centaures. Et encore une fois, pendant cette année, vous avez encore perdu quelqu'un, le dernier membre de votre famille, ce sale cabot. Je ne vous cache pas que je ne l'ai pas regretté. J'ai seulement… était peiné pour vous. Aussi étonnant que ça puisse être._

 _Je vous aurai bien parlé de votre sixième année, mais au moment où j'écris ses lignes, nous sommes seulement au début de l'année. Pas encore de catastrophe à l'horizon, ni de mort, ni de blessé…. En espérant que ce soit toujours le cas dans quelques mois._

 _Alors pour une fois dans votre vie, j'espère que vous aurez réussi votre tâche assez simple : lever votre baguette et dire "Avada Kedavra". Vous verrez, c'est bien plus facile que les potions… Heureusement pour nous et pour le monde magique, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _En espérant ne pas vous revoir trop vite de l'autre côté,_

 _Professeur Snape_

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Review ? Favorite ? Follow ?

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis à la prochaine !


End file.
